A Date to Remember - Part 1
by Direscape
Summary: A little Kari and TK fic. Will Kari's Date be as Bad as the date before?
1. A Date to Remember -1

A Date to Remember-Part 1

  
  
  
  


On top of a blurry frosted window, Kari stared at the top of the new apartment in Heighten

view Terrace. Wondering what new tenants would be moving in . She had hoped it some

of them would be kids her age. Most kids where she lived, only older kids for her big brother Tai.

She sighed and laid down on the bottom of the bunk beds, She looked up and kept thinking about Gatomon, After beating the dark Digimon. She had left DigiWorld. She always missed her Digimon Gatomon. Hugging her cat tightly her finaly went to sleep. Tai over at Matt's house they never thought about leaving Gabumon and Agumon. Kari 

and T.K always thought they were quite heartless, but what did they know. Maybe deep down they cared. They could be just covering their feeling up with laughter. Sora always seem depressed. She hadn't smiled the two years she's been back. Biyomon and her were 

practically inseparable! She cried often in school when anyone even talked about anything relating to Digimon. She had taken it the hardest. T.K was sad sometimes but. Never really depressed. He was too young really to realize what was going on. 

Matt and T.K now live together. They do a six month split. Matt is more outgoing now, after the fight with Tai He grew, stronger and was nicer. Mimi was sincere to everyone, helping them why they sadly got on with their lives. Sometimes she'd cry but then 

remember her friends. For how could she be so selfish. It was wrong. It was really cold out side. Being October everyone was getting ready for Halloween. Everyone was sad. They wanted to be their Digimon but when they thought about they couldn't bear it. Last year no one even went out for the holiday. This year though they didn't even think about it.

They next day was a Monday. All they DigiDestined went on the Ice sidewalk. All of them now went to the same school. Sora and Tai had all the same classes together; English, French, Gym, and Gym. That term. Sora and Tai both hated math and vowed not to take it till next term. Mimi and Matt also had a lot of classes too. But they didn't have the exact same. Matt and Mimi had; co-op, art, and English together but when Mimi signed up for Fashion and Decor Matt almost fainted. He really thought Mimi had turned over a new leaf. He chose Math instead. Before coming back Gabumon had told him that he should be his best and never give up, and maybe you should take something that would help your grow. He was more confused than a Confusemon on a bad day, until he had a dream where he was data and everyone was counting on him. Matt still never talked much. Just listens and smiles. Izzy and Joe always seemed to be together. Joe has now long hair and wears a old jogging suit from his grandfather.

  
  


Izzy was now known as the "the really cool" over there but his 

grades were still skyrocketed and even got a scholarship to 56 schools across

the world; Harvard, Yale a Brod in Germany. He turned them all down. He always

thought that maybe just maybe his digimon would come over. Each of the

DigiDestined all had new friends too! T.K had a new friend called Iori. Mimi had a 

friend named Miyako and Tai's cousin had came over. His name was Diasuke. He

was a cross between Izzy and Tai. Tai being older and now having to wear a suit

gave up his goggles and lent them to Diasuke. Even though he is twice a reckless

and always into trouble. 

  
  


There was also a new kid in school. He was a bully. 

No one really likes them. Even though he was a geeky goth people still trembled

in fear when the mechoned his name. His name was Satoru. He had lair that some

kid said that a kid was strangled by some evil creature that looked like a worm.

The DD's always were suspicious of him but kept their distance. Kari hated anyone

who messed with the law. One early fall day he caught Satoru shooting a helpless

animal. She ran across the grass so fast that it made a whole in her boots. It wasn't

until then when she saw his power. He seemed to be able to jump though a vortex 

something. Running back on her socks she described the whole incident. The group

blew it off thinking it was just her Imagination. Mimi was so upset Kari had rect the

shoes that she gave her for birthday. T.K was just going along only because he was

to small to make a point clear. Kari was upset why wouldn't anyone believe her?

After all wasn't she the crest of light. No one cared anymore. They got on their train 

and away they went away, away from everything. Didn't anything matter. Not even

Sora cried anymore And she was the one who had taken the worst. When the gang, 

T.K in the bathroom. She started to cry.

She sat on her seat and cried till her eyes her 

dry. T.K came out he raced toward Kari and asked what wrong she wiped her eyes and 

smiled, looking like nothing was wrong. She giggled. T.K knew better. And helped her up.

T.K and Kari walked for a while and Kari felt better. When they finished talking they

were at Kari's apartment parking lot. It started to pour rain. The drips soaked though

Kari's plush shirt. Turning it clear she rushed in without even saying bye to the

expectant T.K . Kari ran to her room and changed her shirt. Quick as a Greymon 

she put on a rain suit and hoped out side. "T.K, T.K, where are you," she hollered.

T.K must of ran off. Rushing though the puddles sure enough T.K was walking home.

"Oh, Hi Kari," T.K uttered. "Hi T.K" She twisted het foot on the ground. Lowering

her head so T.K wouldn't notice her blushing. "Um, yeah sorry I left but-"

"It was my fault, toy not to blame" She hesitated "My shirt sort of went-" She hesitated

again "Clear" T.K acting like a brave man "Um. Yeah" They continued

Walking "Kari," T.K uttered "Yes" wondering what the boy would say "Maybe, you know, 

you and I could, you know," He couldn't say it. It started to eat

him out. "T.K," Kari Smiled "Want to go to a movie this Saturday night?" Wiping her hands

back and forth. "I'd like that!" All the worry went from his forehead through his spine and 

out his small toes. "So what Time??" Kari asked "Well `Monster King' starts at 7:30 

so how about 6:30 sound." Kari was fumed she hated monsters and such. This was

going to be a night to remember

  
  



	2. A Date to Remember -2

Part two of A Date to Remember

  
  


Kari reading her entries of her Diary, wondering of the date to come. 

Flipping through pages on her bottom bunk-she never had a date 

Before! She came to a page where it explained why

  
  


Dear Faerie,

I can't believe I have a date with JJ Maestro! Well at least until

Deanne decided to blow his boy toy Joseph and take JJ I swear I'll never

Date another boy again!

Kari Kamiya

  
  


It was a moment she remember so well. JJ liked her. But Deanne, every 

wants Deanne. She couldn't go thought with the agony of another 

close relationship. Kari never spoke to Him again. She was afraid that

if it didn't go well with T.K maybe she'll never speak to him again. She

Laid upon her silk sheets and her arms against her back. A little sigh

came through and she slept. In her clothes and around her

neck her whistle and tag she dreamed. Her socked feet curled up and 

tucked into her back. As though she were a baby in her mothers arms.

Then when all was quiet footsteps knocked on the wooden floor. 

Tai had returned. "Hmm, Kari, you have a crazy imagination 

girl, Kari" He had noticed Kari ever so comfy tucked into bed. She 

slowly lifted her at ease head. "Oh, Tai your home." 

She smiled lifting her body out of bed. "Yes, I was just saying

that you have a weird imagination!" He smiled. "I WASN'T KIDDING

TAI" she yelled in fury, "I saw that Satoru jump through the vortex thing" 

She sat on the couch and flicked on the television."Ok, Ok, don't pull out 

your Digivice-I'm sorry. I should have taken you seriously," He let down 

his head and pretended he was extremely sorry. "I'm sorry Tai, I guess I 

could have been a little nicer" Tai perked on eye and saw Kari play 

with a water balloon. "Yes, I believe," He already got soaked twice by 

Izzy and Sora, No his own flesh and blood? No way! "Now If you'll

excuse me, "DOOM OF TERROR FROM ABOVE THE

GRAVE is on," 

'Oh the nerve, they are all alike,' she though to herself.

She went to her room and locked the door, she always did when Tai 

was home. He never ever respected Kari's privacy! 

She fumbled through

he clothes till she saw the perfect set of them. A blue shiny Capri short set,

A pint spaghetti strap shirt and a bandana. Looking though her shoe closet, 

usually filled with Tai's soccer stuff She tried to find a nice pair of shoes.

She finally came across some blue sandals. She was almost ready to go.

Changing into the clothes she thought about what was going to happen...

"Maybe he'll finally grow up....Not a chance". She wondered where 

T.K will take her. She was all set. Then She heard it...A knock on the door!

  
  


To be continued~


	3. A Date to Remember -3

Kari swiped her clothes and made the way to the door. She opened it up and smiled. "OK, Where is Tai, we need to get that Monster Mania game completed! It was matt . Hoping on the couch he had a dispute with Tai, "You said tonight," Matt argued. Stuff like that happens every night. "Kari, ready to go," It was TK. He must of been behind Matt. 

"Totally!" They jetted out the door. "Kari.." TK started to blush "Yup" Kari was so bored, but smiled at TK embarrassment. "American or Italian?" He asked "What?" Kari was puzzled, what was TK talking about, then it clicked-Food. She felt like a total moron! 

"Hmm, Italian!" She decided 

"Sweet, I hadn't had Pizza for a while!" Kari sighed. They walked down the street and headed for the nearest restaurant, "You know TK" Kari said "Yeah" 

We don't have to go out..." Kari had something on her mind, yet she couldn't find the words for it. TK asked Kari what she meant, Kari just said to forget about it. Then TK came across his favorite restaurant. It wasn't a bid restaurant. It was a small cozy one. 

Every time he went there the served spaghetti like a gourmet cuisine. It was a favorite restaurant for Kari and Tai too. They used to go there once a week. They always ordered Tai's favorite. Kari got used to it too. "Let's go there!" they both smiled and laughed at the same time. 

Heading for the restaurant they saw something they hadn't seen something in a long while. Izzy on a date. Maybe Izzy was popular but he never dated. He wondered who It could be? "Miyako!?" Kari semi screamed Izzy and Miyako turned right after TK and Kari headed around the corner. "Let's spy!" TK tried to say "DON'T YOU EVEN KID!" Kari was very angry, she hated to be spied on, so why would they? "Fine, Fine, have no fun, see if I care!" "Let's go" TK by Kari's grip headed into the restaurant. Sitting on the opposite site of the café. They got ready to order. During that course little disputes of whatever Kari decided. Kari always won. "So, what movie are we going to see," Kari asked "How about Blood Death3?" Kari was so mad, He knew how much she hated anything like that! "No, we will watch 'Flowers By My bed'" "Whaaaa-fine" TK was very mad, First no spying and no 'Flowers by My Bed?" 

The Waitress walked up, she asked what they wanted. She wiped at a little spot below her shoulder, TK couldn't help but notice, "Ummm, Maybe I could help miss?" He sort of got up to help, Kari yanked at his collar saying "Don't worry she can handle it!" pulling it a bit harder while having a little smirk on her face,"Yeah, yea..." TK Started to hack and cough. "Oh I'm sorry TK," She said sarcastically, "Did I hurt you?." She let him Down. 

The waitress asked what they would like to order, TK Tried to say Pizza with a side of everything and a half, he usually meant that as a joke. Usually. "Two caesars please, Garlic bread, two pepsi's, and a mixed plate of veggie," Tk looked down into his wallet, only $78, he shook his head. He thought If it would better to shoot himself. 

"I'll be ready with you drinks in a moment," The waitress smiled. 

"Tk, I am just going to the ladies room, I'll be back in a flash!" Nd with that she headed to the restroom. 


	4. A Date to Remember -4

  
Note: Kari is just overprotective!  
  
A date to remeber Part 4-conclusion  
  
Kari Started over to the rest room and then looked back. Thinking to herself.   
Was she really being over, over, what was the word for it. She knew that she shouldn't   
be so creul after all, wsn't it natural for a guy, no a teen to stare at such a beautiful lady?  
She hept walking and she entered in the door. The creaky noise that the always heard  
came from there.  
  
"Miyako," she tried to act surprised, "You, your here with..." she couldn't help  
but give a little smirk, "Don't be so surprised. the vine walls aren't that solid, TK, eh. You  
must have high hopes..." Kari was puzzled, what does she mean-'high hopes', TK was  
the most sincere person in the world!   
  
"Well you can't say that you never heard what happened last week? After all isn't  
TK in your class? God, you must feel like a real idiot!" Kari still didn't undrstand-  
what was Miyako talking about? "I heard that Jenny was all over TK, at least  
that was what...TK said, but who knows I might be wrong!"   
  
Kari rushed out of the restrom as fast as possible! Just to hear TK  
talking to Izzy, "Ya, probably, I heard see was pretty easy!" Miyako was right!  
He was a two faced jerk! Afterall the way he stared at the waitress!  
Kari ran out the door. All the way home Kari weeped. It started to rain again.  
The cold wet drips af water stung Kari's body, Tears flung from her eyes.  
How could a guy so young and sweet be such a two timing jerk.   
  
She walked along side a curb a few feet or so she heard faint  
voice calling, it was TK's voice.   
"Why dis you run out loke tha--"Kari stuck her finger on TK's chest,  
"You two face jerk! I thought you were better than that! I guess  
I was wrong! Your nothing but, but, but a JJ wannabe!"  
TK looked confused, "What are you talking about?"  
"Oh, playing that game are we. Don't be stupid I saw you talking to  
Iz' you said I was easy! A light shawn over TK. Kari must of thought  
that he was talking that she was easy.  
"Kari, I wasn't talking aobut you, It was a dare...two weeks ago,  
Tai, your own brother dared me to go up to a girl and say that she  
was...easy!"Kari lightened up, "I didn't mean to get you mad. com'n   
let's go see that movie...'bed of flowers, no flowers of...what was it called  
again?"  
  
"No lets see... Monster Mania2!" Kari smiled  
  
"Sweet, let's go. I think it starts in 13 minutes" TK laugh looking at  
his Monster Mania watch. HIs put his coat over Kari shoulders and  
sighed..."This is going to be a date I'll never forget" he yawned  
  
"What did you say?" Kari asked  
  
"Nothing....Lets go!"  
  
"Let's go, and Tk,"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"This is gonna be a date I'll never forget!  
  
"hmph..me too..."  
  
"Oh, and kari," Tk said  
  
"Yes," She replied  
  
"I keep usuing this work , easy, And I have no clue what is means! Do you?"  
  
"Well, no-but my firends say it is mean to be called that,"  
  
"Ok, Can she see a double feature, Monster Mania 2 and Monsters for the Black Hole of Doom?"  
  
"Don't press you luck!"  
  
"Just checkin' let's go"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Wonderful ending  
  
I was going to make it like a WHOLE lot longer but then I thought  
  
Me(Sora) and Taichi! Stay tuned for more!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Peace out-me 


End file.
